Bratz:Live From Wembley Stadium
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: It's the Bratz biggest and most important concert ever, the show at Wembley Stadium in England. But as tensions run high, and management starting to make decisions for them, the Bratz have to ban together, or their concert will be a complete disaster.
1. Rehearsals

**Bratz: Live From Wembley Stadium**

**Chapter 1: Rehearsals**

The Bratz were in the rehearsal studio, rehearsing their song, Sparkle and Shine, from the Rock Angelz UK album.

_I feel so alive ain't afraid of nothing  
The timing is right and im ready to roll  
Grab the mic turn it up  
Gonna make it a rock thing  
All my girlz go  
My hair is long my boots are high  
The fashions right we sparkle and shine_

Here we go  
Ah ah ah ah  
You see us comin down the street  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Here we go  
Ah ah ah ah  
We're gonna knock you off you feet  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
We're so incredible unbelieveble  
Time to sparkle & shine  
Here we go

We're all havin fun and the place is jumpin  
It's like a dream come true when the crowd goes  
Everybody get wild with the fabulous angelz  
Sing along now  
We dance it cool we're lookin fly  
The fashions right we sparkle & shine  
Here we go

Here we go  
Ah ah ah ah  
You see us comin down the street  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Here we go  
Ah ah ah ah  
We're gonna knock you off you feet  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
We're so incredible unbelieveble  
Time to sparkle & shine  
Here we go

We sparkle & we shine(c'mon c'mon)  
We're feeling so alive(thats what we do)  
We're gonna rock the place all night

My hair is long my boots are high  
The fashions right we sparkle and shine  
Here we go

Here we go  
Ah ah ah ah  
You see us comin down the street  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Here we go  
Ah ah ah ah  
We're gonna knock you off you feet  
Yea yea yea yea yea

Here we go  
Ah ah ah ah  
You see us comin down the street  
Yea yea yea yea yea  
Here we go  
Ah ah ah ah  
We're gonna knock you off you feet  
Yea yea yea yea yea

We're so incredible  
Unbelieveble  
Time to sparkle & shine  
Here we go

We sparkle & shine here we go  
We sparkle & shine here we go now  
We sparkle & shine here we go  
We sparkle & shine here we go now

Sparkle & shine

"Very good you guys." complimented Dana, as she sat down in the chair by the mirror. "Thanks girl," Sasha said. "It felt good." "Wembley Stadium," Jade said. "Only a few days away." "And very exciting." Yasmin butted in as she walked over. "Too exciting," Cloe said after taking a sip of water. "The Spice Girls have played there, so it's awesome to play where they played at all those years ago." "It was only ten years ago," Fianna said. "Not that long." "Seems like it," Sasha said. "We were only six." "Hey girls," Meygan said. "What's after Wembley?" "Chillin'," Jade answered laying across the floor. "Wembley's gonna tire us out, that's a lot of people to entertain." "Whoa." Dana and Nevra said together. "That's what we said." Yasmin pointed out. "Girls," said their co-manager, Ryan. "Dance time." "Alright." Sasha said. The girls got up and stood in the middle of the wooden floor. The choreographer taught them quite a few dances, one to go with Make You Wanna Dance, one to go with One Of A Kind, one to go with Me and My Girls, and so many more. After their dance rehearsal, the girls left and went on home.

Yasmin walked into the house listening to Makin' It Happen on her iPod. As she started up the stairs, she heard her mom call her, so she went into the kitchen. Her mom was in there, talking to the neighbors. "Hi honey," Elena said to her daughter. "How was rehearsal?" "A blast," Yasmin answered. "Let me go and shower then I'll come back." "Alright." Elena said. She ran upstairs and took a shower. After her shower, she put on a t-shirt and some jeans, then went back downstairs. As she walked into the kitchen, she picked up the phone then sat up on the counter. "Now you know that you're not supposed to sit there." Elena said with a smile. "Sorry." Yasmin said hopping down. She dialed Fianna's number and waited for an answer. After a few seconds, Fianna answered. "Hey Fragrance," she said. "Wassup....I'm just bored....then again, I'm tired too....what....I know....okay....bye." She hung up the phone and said, "Mom, you shoulda saw us in the dance part of rehearsal, that was so much fun." "Were the dances hard?" Elena asked as she took a sip of her Pepsi. "No," Yasmin answered. "Quite easy." Elena nodded then smiled at her daughter. "So Yasmin," said the neighbor, Mrs. Martinez. "What's this Wembley place that you'll be having the concert at?" "It's this huge stadium in London, England," Yasmin explained. "It's so amazing, we went and saw the Spice Girls there back in '98." "So that's how you know about it?" asked the neighbors' daughter, Maria. "Yeah." Yasmin answered as her cell phone rang the ringtone of 'On The Horizon' by Melanie C. She opened it up and started talking to Cameron. After that conversation, she closed up her phone and said, "I gotta jet, Cameron and I are gonna meet at the arcade." "Okay hon," Elena said. "Bye, love you." "Love you too." Yasmin said. She went upstairs and threw on her pair of black and sky blue sneakers, her sky blue hooded zip-up jacket, and got her keys and purse. She went downstairs, checked herself in the mirror, then went on out.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and review.


	2. A Long Flight & London

**Chapter 2: A Long Flight & London**

As the sun shined in the clear blue sky the next morning, Cloe, Jade, Sasha, and Yasmin got out of their limo and walked into Stiles High School. They were holding hands and were getting good remarks from everyone. "Hey Bratz," said a fellow student named Chance. "Good luck at Wembley, we'll all be watching." Another fellow student named Heather remarked, "Hey Bratz, can't wait to see you guys on TV at Wembley, you're gonna totally tear it up." "Thank you." Cloe said as she and the gang smiled. The girls made their way to their lockers and got their stuff out for the day. "Ready for Mr. Del Rio's class?" Jade asked as she took a look at herself in the mirror in her locker. "Yeah," Sasha answered. "Because we won't be there long, ten minutes and we're leaving to catch our flight to London for Wembley." "Yeah." the girls agreed. They walked off to Mr. Del Rio's class.

As Mr. Del Rio stood at the board, writing up some notes for the students to copy down, the Bratz kept looking at the clock. They knew that any minute, they would be leaving for Los Angeles, so they could go to LAX to catch their flight to London, England. Mr. Del Rio was almost finish when the intercom in his room beeped. "Mr. Del Rio?" asked the secretary in the office. "Yes?" Mr. Del Rio asked. "I need the Bratz," answered the secretary. "They're agents are here so they can leave." "Alright," Mr. Del Rio said. "Their coming." "Thank you." said the secretary. Her voice disappeared off the intercom and Mr. Del Rio said, "Girls, we'll be here, watching the show this weekend, have fun." "You guys are so gonna rock." Hannah said. "Thanks you guys," the girls said. "Bye." The class waved. "Let's say goodbye to Mrs. Reyes really quick." Yasmin suggested. "Okay." the rest of the girls agreed. They went down to Mrs. Reyes' room and knocked on the door. They saw Mackenzie come and the door was opened. "Hi girls." Mrs. Reyes said. "We just came to say that we're leaving," Jade explained. "And that we'll be back sometime next week." "Oh," Mrs. Reyes said. "Have fun, you know that we're all coming here on Saturday and watching it in the auditorium, we're that excited." The girls smiled and waved goodbye. They went to their lockers and got their stuff out, then, made their way to the office. They walked inside and Ms. Mitchell, the other secretary, got up and hugged the girls. "Have fun at Wembley," she said. "And you know that the Spice Girls are gonna be watching, and they're gonna be very proud." The girls smiled. Soon, the boys came in and they were all ready. "You ready?" Ryan, their co-manager, asked. "Yeah." the gang answered. They all waved and got into the limo and headed for Los Angeles.

"We're finally at LAX." Sasha stated as the limo came to a hault in front of the LAX Airport. They got out and got their stuff out of the trunk. Each girl and boy had two bags, both full of clothes and other stuff they needed. "You all ready?" asked their bodyguard, Madd Dogg. "Yeah." the gang answered. The gang walked into the airport and the camera flashes went off. Loads and loads of papparrazi snapped picture after picture of the girls. They finally managed to make it into the terminal and quickly got on their plane. The plane took off and the long, eight hour journey to England, began.

"Wembley is gonna be so awesome," Sasha commented during the plane ride. "I can't wait to see all those fans." "Me neither," Cloe agreed as she flipped through a magazine. "The reactions that we get from the fans is just so amazing. I think that they have just, grown with us, and stuck by us, and everything." "I feel the same way Angel." Sasha said. They laughed and Sasha looked at Yasmin and asked, "What are you doing?" Yasmin looked up from her cell phone screen and answered, "Texting Natalie, Rockwater's pipe burst so she's out of school." "Tell her we said hey and that we hope she sees our show on TV." Jade said. Yasmin smiled and texted Nat. She texted:

_Nat,_

_Don't worry. Jonathan will come around. Hey, the girls said hi and we hope that you go with Hannah to the school on Saturday to see our show. Txt back. _

_Lots of Luvin',_

_Yasmin xoxoxoxo_

She waited a few seconds, then heard her phone go off. Nat had texted her back and the text read:

_Yazzy,_

_Jonathan doesn't like me, so let's just face that fact. Tell the girls I said hi and that I am totally going to Stiles with Hannah on Saturday to see your show. If you have time, pay a visit to Liverpool for me. Go to my grandparents house and tell them I said hello. (LOL, just kidding) Text me back._

_Luv ya,_

_Natalie xoxoxoxo_

Yasmin texted her back. She texted:

_Nat,_

_Thanx Nat for your support. You're another Bratz fan. Even if you weren't kidding about me going to your grandparents house, where would I even begin to look? Jonathan does like you because you're pretty, smart, and really cool all the way. Hey, you know that me and Cam have been dating for a year now? Do you think that I love him? I think that I do, but we haven't really said it to eachother. IDK. Txt back please._

_Lots of Luvin'_

_Yasmin xoxoxo_

The texting went on the whole plane ride, until the flight attendent came onto the intercom and said turn off all electronics and fasten your seatbelts. Soon, the plane landed and the girls got off. They were led through the airport by their guards and were soon in the limo. After a short ride, they stopped in front off the _London Heir Hotel_.

"This room is rockin'." Jade commented as she and the girls walked into their room on the top floor. The boys' room was right accross the hall and both rooms had a window that had a great view of London. "So what do we do first?" Sasha asked as she pulled out her phone to call Dana. "Go and check out the Stadium," Cloe answered. "We better call Ryan to get a limo ready for us to go." "I wish Byron could have come with us," Yasmin sighed. "But he's so busy with America rocks." "Chill Pretty Princess," Jade said. "Ryan the coolest, he'll go with us to see the stadium. Look, Angel's already on the phone getting everything sorted out." "Okay," Cloe said. "We're walking out the door now, bye." She snapped her phone shut and announced, "Ryan's ready downstairs with the limo." "Let's jet then." Jade said. The girls left out of their room, got the boys, then went off to find the stadium with their co-manager.

"This is it," Ryan said. "So stop here Travis." Travis, the girls' limo driver, stopped and Ryan and the girls and guys got out. "Is this Wembley?" Yasmin asked as she looked at it in amazement. "Yeah," Ryan answered. "It's huge, I know." "It's beyond huge," Sasha said. "How many people does this place hold?" "Over fifty-five thousand people." Ryan answered. The girls eyes' widended in shock. "Fifty-five thousand people?" Jade asked, thinking that she had heard something wrong. "Over that, I don't know how many exactly." Ryan said. "Can we get a tour of the inside?" Cloe asked. "I don't see why not," Ryan said, then turing to Travis. "Wait out here Travis, we'll be right back." Travis nodded and started flipping through a magazine. The girls and guys walked with Ryan into the Stadium. "You guys are so lucky that it's not supposed to rain Saturday night," Cameron said. "You would be in serious trouble considering the fact that there's no roof on a stadium." "This is where the audience will sit," Ryan said as the girls walked through the isles where the audience would sit. They walked up onto the stage and Jade said, "Ooh, a runway, for me to rock my outfit while I'm singin'." "You're so full of it Kool Kat," Yasmin said with a smile. "Come on." She grabbed Jade's wrist and pulled her along as they went backstage. "And here's the backstage portion of the stadium," Ryan said. "And this here is the lift you'll be coming up on." "This is awesome." Dylan said. "When will they start rehearsing here?" Eitan asked. "When it's time for the full show reherasal," Ryan answered. "So probably not until Friday, when they do the soundcheck, and dress rehearsal, stuff like that to make sure everything is working okay." "Awesome," Koby said. "Can't wait so see it." Ryan nodded and said, "Any questions girls?" "No." the girls answered. "Let's go then." Ryan said. The girls and guys left the stadium and went back to the hotel.

"So are you guys nervous?" Koby asked as he and the rest of the guys sat around the girls' room that night. "Yeah," Yasmin answered as she lay her head down on Cameron's shoulder. "Super nervous, this is the biggest gig we've ever done." "I know," Jade agreed. "Our biggest gig we've ever done is the O2 Arena here in London, that was like, twenty-two thousand people." "Whoa." Eitan said. "I know." Sasha said as she flashed back to the O2 Arena gig.

_**Flashback: O2 Arena (October 15th, 2006)**_

_The four teenagers stood backstage at the 02 Arena in London, England. It would be their second gig in London since rocking the Save The Universe band concert just a year earlier. "I'm so psyched," Jade said as she put on her big gold hoop earrings. "But at the same time, I'm nervous." "I know." Sasha said. "This is such a dream come true," Yasmin said as she applied some lip-gloss. "I hope this can last forever." "I know it will." Cloe said. The girls had a group hug then walked up the steps to go up onto the stage. As the curtain went up, the girls walked down their steps on their concert set and started singing the opening lines to their hit single, So Good. Song after song, they rocked and rocked the stage. In the end, they were all very happy that they had accomplished their goal of playing the O2 Arena._

_**End Flashback**_

"Sash." Cloe said waving her hands in Sasha's face. Sasha flipped back and said, "I'm here, just thinking." Cloe smiled and Yasmin turned on the TV. She turned to _Keeping Up With The Kardashians_, her favorite show. "Hey," Dylan said. "Is this the episode when Kourtney, Khloe, and Kim fight?" "The Kardashian Civil War." Cameron said. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "It's my favorite, along with the Favorite Moments episode." "This is my show." Jade said. "Mine too." the rest of the girls agreed. They watched the show with the boys until it was time for bed. The boys went to their room and the girls went to bed.

Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	3. Tensions Run High

**Chapter 3: Tensions Run High**

The next morning was a busy morning for the girls. They were going down to the rehearsal studio to check out the costumes, then to the Stadium to set up their concert set, and finally, going to meet with the wardrobe girl to decide when which costumes would be worn in the show, and to try them on. "Are you guys ready?" Jade asked as she picked up her handbag. "Yeah," Yasmin answered as she put on her bracelet and picked up her handbag. "We're ready." "Let's go." Jade said. The girls left their room, got the boys, then left the hotel with Ryan.

"So today," Ryan explained on the way to the rehearsal studio. "Apart from rehearsing, you will be checking out costumes, then watching them set up your concert set, and meeting with the wardrobe girl to see when what will be worn in the show." "Are we gonna be busy like this all day?" Sasha asked as checked herself in her compact mirror. "Yeah," Ryan answered. "Why?" "Dana and the others are supposed to come today." Sasha answered. Yasmin smacked her forhead and said, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot." "So did we." Cloe and Jade said together. "We'll probably be finished by the time they get here," Ryan said as the limo came to a hault in front of the rehearsal studio. "Now come on, we gotta get started." The girls rolled their eyes and got out along with the boys. "Be back here at three o' clock Travis." Ryan said. "Okay." Travis said. The girls and guys walked inside the studio with the boys and Travis drove off. "Okay," Ryan said as the guys sat down and the girls put their stuff down. "Let's start rehearsal." The girls started rehearsing and soon got into it. That's all they did for two hours, well, they took breaks in between. In the middle of the dance rehearsal, Cloe messed up a step and Sasha said, "Angel, focus girl." "I am focusing," Cloe said, raising her voice a little. "Chill out, all I did was mess up one little step." "One little step could turn into something big Cloe." Sasha shot at her. "Will you chill out Sasha," Jade said. "Please." "Seriously," Yasmin said. "It was a little step, we'll just start from where she messed up." "You guys don't get it," Sasha raised her voice a little. "This show is really important to me, she's not gonna mess this up for me." "There you go again with that," Cloe said. "You think everything has to revolve around you. It's not just important to you Sash, it's important to all of us." "Whatever," Sasha said. "Let's just take it from where she messed up." The girls rolled their eyes and started to dance again. After dance rehearsal, it was finally time to head to the stadium and check out the concert set.

The girls and guys walked inside and looked at their set. It was huge and looked absolutely fabulous. "It looks awesome," Cameron commented. "You guys are rockin' in style." Cloe and Sasha had apologized to eachother in the limo, so now they were cool. "We know it Cameron," Cloe said. "We always rock in style." The girls tour manager, Bobby, came down in front of the stage and asked, "What do you think?" "We love it." Sasha answered, not allowing the others time to answer. "What about the rest of you?" Bobby asked, noticing what Sasha did. "We do love it." the others said. "Okay." Bobby said. The girls watched as they finished setting up the stuff. "Do the lifts work?" Cloe asked. "Yeah," answered one of the workers. "We tested those out." Cloe smiled and said, "This is so exciting, I can't wait until it actually happens." "Me neither." Jade agreed. "You guys are gonna shine like diamonds." Dylan commented. The girls smiled then left with Ryan.

After their hour long meeting with the wardrobe people, the girls finally made it back to the hotel with their boys. It was three o'clock in the afternoon "I'm beat," Cloe complained as she flopped down on the couch. "Rehearsals and crap are hard." "I know." Yasmin agreed. She lay down across Cloe's lap. Jade and Sasha sat down in the floor. "You guys, come on," Dylan said. "It didn't look that hard." "While you were there," Jade said as she lay across Sasha's lap. "When you guys left, they got harder and harder, now my feet are killing me." "Hey Yasmin," Cameron said. "Come here." Yasmin got up and went over to her boyfriend, who was leaning up against the counter. "What?" she asked. "I was thinking," Cameron said. "Maybe we could go to dinner tonight." "Sorry baby," Yasmin said shaking her head. "Not tonight, I'm tired." Cameron understood and gave her a hug. "Thank you for the hug." Yasmin said. "You're welcome," Cameron said in her ear. "I love you." "I love you too." Yasmin said. They let go and Yasmin went and lay back down. "I'm in pain," Cloe said. "What do we do tomorrow?" "Tomorrow's just the dress rehearsal, and then we go and check out the set, and then-" She was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. "I got it." Cameron said. He opened the door and saw Ryan standing there. "What Ryan?" Sasha asked as he came in and closed the door behind him. "You girls need to get up and come on," Ryan said. "We need to rehearse a little more." "I don't think so!" Jade screamed. "Are you kidding me?" Cloe asked, raising her voice. "We're tired Ryan," Yasmin said. "If we go anymore today, we're gonna freakin' burn out." "This show is the biggest show ever," Ryan argued with them. "This has to be perfect." "Hello," Sasha said. "We're humans, no one's perfect!" "Just come on!" Ryan shouted at them. "No!" the girls shouted back. "We're not going anywhere," Yasmin said. "We're tired, so no." "Whatever," Ryan said. "If you think you can make all the decisions, fine. You obviously don't need a manager then." "You're not even our full manager," Sasha pointed out. "Byron's our manager, but whatever, but if this show is a disater, then it's your fault." "How's it gonna be my fault?" Ryan asked. "Because you're being crazy," Sasha said. "We rehearsed all day, we're not going back anymore." "Fine," Ryan said throwing his hands up. "I won't quit being your manager, I'll just leave." "Whatever," Jade said. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Ryan slammed the door behind him and Yasmin said, "Is he crazy?" "Bump that," Jade said. "Sash, you think our show's gonna be a disaster." "Well yeah," Sasha answered. "If he goes all crazy like that, we need manager." "Says who?" Cloe asked. "Says Hip-O Records," Sasha snapped. "That's who." "The Spice Girls managed without a manager," Yasmin said. "Why can't we?" "Yeah," Sasha said. "And what happened to their last album?" "They abandoned the project to do their solo careers," Jade answred. "Show's how much you know." "Just face it Sash," Cloe said. "You want our show to fail." "No I don't," Sasha said. "I'm just siding with Ryan for once, he's right, we need to get our rehearsals straight." "Our rehearsals are fine!" Yasmin shouted. "Will you girls just chill out." Koby said. "Shut up!" the girls shouted to the boys. The boys nodded then left out. "You know what," Jade said. "If Sasha doesn't support this anymore, then maybe she doesn't need to be a Bratz girl." Yasmin and Cloe gasped. "Fine," Sasha said. "Then maybe I don't! I'll just catch a flight back home." She went into her and Jade's room and slammed the door behind her. "Fine." Jade said. She sat down on the couch and started watching TV. Cloe and Yasmin looked at eachother, then sat down in the floor.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	4. Work It Out

**Chapter 4: Work It Out**

The next morning was for once in London, full of sunshine. Cloe and Yasmin awoke to find Jade sitting in the front part of their room, watching TV. "Have Dana and the others gotten here yet?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah," Jade answered. "They got here last night. They're on the fourth floor of this place." "Did Sash really leave?" Cloe asked sitting on one side of her. Yasmin sat on the other side. "Yeah." Jade answered. "Man," Yasmin said. "How's it gonna work with just the three of us?" "I don't know Pretty Princess," Jade answered. "But we can make it work." "No we can't," Cloe said getting up. "Bratz is all about four girls, we rock as a quartet." "Angel," Jade said. "Sasha left okay. It's kinda obvious that she doesn't care whether this gig rocks or flops. All I know, is that we have millions of fans to please out there on Saturday, and we're gonna do it." Cloe just sighed, but Yasmin wasn't giving up. "Jade," she said. "Come on, we gotta call her and convince her to come back." "You can do that if you want," Jade said flipping through the channels on TV. "But I'm not-" She stopped when she saw the commercial for their Wembley Stadium show. _"Get ready to rock, get ready to roll." said Jade's voiceover. "Join the Bratz, as we conquer Wembley Stadium for one night only, this Saturday, November 8, 2008. Join Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, and me, Jade, as we tear down the house with every song you could possibly think of. The Spice Girls are our idols who did this, now it's our turn. If you couldn't get tickets to the show, don't freak out. You can still be there because the whole entire show will be coming on BBC One here in England at eight, and on BBC America in the US, with an encore presentation right after, so check it. Actually, the concert is coming on around the world at the same time. This is Girl Power taken to the max. It's the Bratz: Live From Wembley Stadium, Saturday night, November 8, at eight, so tune in." _The commercial went off and Jade said, "You're right Yasmin, we need to call her." Yasmin smiled and picked up her cell phone. She called Sasha and after a few rings, Sasha answered, "Hello?" "Hey Bunny Boo," Yasmin said. "It's Yasmin. Listen, we're really sorry about what happened, and Jade's really really really sorry, and so is Cloe." "Are you for real Yas?" Sasha asked glumly. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "Hold on, I'll put you on speaker." She pushed the button and asked, "Can you hear me Sash?" "Yeah," Sasha answered. "Jade, was Yasmin serious?" "Yes Bunny Boo," Jade answered. "I'm so sorry." "Me too." Cloe said. "I'm sorry too you guys," Sasha said. "I'm just walking into the airport because I stopped for breakfast, now, I'm going back out with my bags and I'm coming back." The girls cheered and cheered. "You rock Sasha." Cloe said. "Thanks." Sasha said. "See you in a few." Cloe said. "See ya." Sasha said. They hung up and the girls had a group hug. "The commercial changed your mind didn't it?" Cloe asked. "Yeah." Jade said. She and the rest of the girls showered, got dressed, then waited for Sasha.

"Hey girls." Sasha said as Yasmin opened their hotel door. "Hi Sash," Cloe said. "We're so glad that you're back." The girls hugged Sasha then Jade said, "Sasha, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." "You're totally forgiven." Sasha said hugging her again. "Now come on," Sasha said. "We got stuff to do don't we." "You're right," Cloe said. "Wembley's only two days away, and we're not even half way ready." "We can start by rehearsing," Yasmin said. "So come on. Let's get our butts down to the Stadium and start our rehearsals inside there on our set." "She's right," Jade said. "Let's go." "We gotta get the boys though," Cloe said. "And call in a limo, and and, apologize to, Ryan." "Yeah," Sasha said. "We gotta do that." "Here's the plan," Yasmin said. "Sash, call the limo, Angel, go and get the boys, I'll see if I can reach Ryan." The girls went off to what they were doing. After a few minutes, they all came back together. "I got Ryan and told him that we were sorry." Yasmin said. "I got our boys." Cloe said as she returned with the boys. "And I called in our limo." Sasha said. "They'll call when they get here." "Are you guys all friends again?" Cameron asked. "Yeah," Sasha answered. "Forever." Soon, the girls' limo was outside. They and the boys left the hotel, to do what they should have been doing anyway.

The girls and guys arrived at the Stadium and went inside. Inside, Ryan was standing beside the stage, just waiting. "Ryan," Cloe said. "We are so sorry. Please forgive-" "You're forgiven," Ryan said with a smile. "I'm sorry too." "We love ya Ryan." Jade said. "Love you guys too." Ryan said. The girls hugged Ryan and after letting go, Sasha asked, "Where are the microphones? I'm ready to get this started." "Me too." Yasmin agreed. "Here they are." Ryan said. The girls left their stuff with the boys and went up on the stage. Ryan handed each of them a gem encrusted microphone, each their favorite color. Sasha's was green, Cloe's was blue, Yasmin's was purple, and Jade's was black. The girls rehearsed song after song. Finally, it was time to rehearse the final song, their favorite song, Make You Wanna Dance. "You guys remember the dance to this song?" asked their choreographer, Manny. "Yeah," Cloe answered. "We remember." "Let's do it then." Cloe said. The band started playing and the girls started dancing as they sang. They sang:

_All:  
Oh, oh ooh woah, oh ooh woah-oh  
Oh yeah, Come on now  
Oh ooh woah, oh ooh woah-oh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh oh_

Sasha:  
Tell me are ya ready now  
Gonna show ya how we turn it up  
Time to the party here tonight (tonight)

Cloe:  
We know what you're waitin' for  
Gonna turn it up a little more  
Make ya wanna start to move  
C'mon now don't be shy  
Cause...

All:  
When you're gettin' up in the groove  
And you're feelin' it like ya do (do)  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

Cause ya know we got what ya need  
And ya know we don't stop the beat  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

Yasmin:  
Everybody here with me  
C'mon let me heat ya scream  
Ya know the more ya get  
The more ya want  
(The more ya want)

Jade:  
Gotta get your groove on  
That's the way  
Keep the party goin' all night and day  
Ya know it's irresistable  
And now ya just can't stop (no)

All:  
When you're gettin' up in the groove  
And you're feelin' it like ya do (ooh)  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

Cause ya know we got what ya need  
And ya know we don't stop the beat  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

When we're jammin' up in the club  
And ya know ya can't get enough  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

When the party is goin' on  
And ya know that ya feel the song  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

When the party is goin' on  
And ya know that ya feel the song  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

Yasmin:  
I'm just saying that's how be do it  
(We do it)  
So let go and enjoy the ride  
(Just enojoy the ride)  
Let me see the way that you move it  
(You move it)  
C'mon and party every have a good time

Cloe:  
Woo!  
Oh ooh woah, oh ooh woah-oh  
Ya just can't stop, no

All:  
When you're gettin' up in the groove  
And you're feelin' it like ya do  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

Cause ya know we got what ya need  
And ya know we don't stop the beat  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

When we're jammin' up in the club  
And ya know ya can't get enough  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

When the party is goin' on  
And ya know that ya feel the song  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

When you're gettin' up in the groove  
And you're feelin' it like ya do (ooh)  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

Cause ya know we got what ya need  
And ya know we don't stop the beat  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna...

Oh oh, oh oh

After that song, Ryan said, "Fantastic. I think that you guys are ready to tackle Wembley." The girls jumped up and down and squealed with excitement. "What are we gonna do at tomorrow's rehearsal?" Cloe asked. "The full thing," Ryan answered as he put his arms around the girls. "Tomorrow is gonna be busy. You have to do dress rehearsal, and then this kind of rehearsal. Tomorrow, no time to make any changes what so ever. No changes to the dances, nothing." The girls understood and hugged their co-manager. After that, they left with the boys and went back to the hotel.

"Let's stop by and see Dana and the others." Jade suggested as they walked into the entrance of the hotel. "Okay." the gang agreed. They got into the elevator and went into the elevator. When they got out, Yasmin went over and grabbed Cameron's hand. Cameron looked down and saw her hand in his. He smiled and asked, "Walk later?" "I'd like that." Yasmin said. Cameron hugged his gorgeous girlfriend. Yasmin returned the hug. They kept walked until they reached Dana's room. Koby knocked on the door, and before long, Dana opened it. "Hey." she greeted. "Hey girl." Sasha said. They went inside and saw Nevra, Meygan, and Fianna watching TV. "Hey you guys," Dana said. "Look." The girls looked up and Meygan asked, "How was rehearsal today?" "Great," Yasmin answered as she pulled out her phone. "We can't wait to see you guys at the show tomorrow night." "Are you guys just leaving rehearsal?" Fianna asked. "Yeah," Cloe answered. "We had fun too." "Yasmin," Sasha said. "Who are you calling?" "Hannah," Yasmin answered as she put the phone up to her ear. "She left me a message to call her." Soon, she started talking to Hannah. The girls and guys talked for a while, then went back to their rooms.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	5. Final Rehearsal

**Chapter 5: Final Rehearsal**

It was nine o' clock Friday morning and already, the Bratz girls were up and ready. Already down at Wembley Stadium for their final rehearsal, they sang and danced around the stage in gorgeous Roberto Cavalli costumes. They were rehearsing the first part of the show, where they sing: Bratitude, Me & My Girls, Invincible, and Only You. They had an intro though. The intro would be a video that showed the Bratz as kids with dreams to be popstars. During the first part, they would be wearing their blue Cavalli costumes. After rehearsing, Sasha said, "That was fun. Let's see what we got for the next part." They went over to Ryan and looked at the list. Their show went like:

_Act I(Blue Costumes):  
Intro  
Bratitude  
Me & My Girls  
Invincible  
Only You_

(Costume Change)

Act II(Gold Costumes):  
So Good  
The Real You(Bratz Boyz)  
We're Gonna Shine  
One Of A Kind  
Open Eyes  
Best Friends  
You've Got It  
Forever Diamondz

(Costume Change)

Act III(Pink Costumes):  
Grown Up(Blah Blah Blah)  
Hey(When The Angelz Play)  
Girls Night Out  
Sparkle & Shine  
When We're All Together  
All Together  
Never Gonna Give Up

(Costume Change)

Act IV(Black Costumes):  
Livin' It Up  
The Way We Shine  
Oooohh Fashion  
Wazz Up  
Stand Out  
Nobody's Girl  
You Think  
So What  
All About You

(Costume Change)

Act V(White Costumes):  
Bein' Who We Are  
Life's A Wild Ride  
Rollin'  
Makin' It Happen  
They Don't Understand  
It's A Girl Thing

(Final Costume Change)

Act VI(Final Act/Different Color Costumes(Jade:Black, Cloe:Blue, Sasha:Green, Yasmin:Purple)):  
My Attitude  
Just Havin' Some Fun  
Express Youself  
Diamond Girls  
Change The World  
Rock The World  
Make You Wanna Dance

(End of Show)

"We have a long show." Yasmin said looking at Ryan. "But it's worth it," Ryan said. "Because it's the biggest show you've ever done." The girls nodded in agreement and Ryan said, "Okay, time to rehearse for the second part." The girls went and changed and rehearsed some more. Soon, they were finished with their final act rehearsal. "What now?" Cloe asked. "That depends," Ryan said. "No changes to the show right?" "No changes." The girls said together. "Okay then," Ryan said. "Then you guys are done. You can either hang around here, or go back to the hotel." "We're going back to the hotel." the girls said together. Ryan smiled and the girls went backstage. They changed then went back to the hotel.

"I'm just psyched for tomorrow," Cloe said. "This is gonna be the highlight of our career." The girls were in their room with Dana, Meygan, Nevra, Fianna, and the boys. "I'm excited too," Yasmin agrreed. "This is gonna be totally amazing." "Yeah." Sasha agreed. "You guys have worked really hard," Cameron said sitting down beside Yasmin and putting his arm around her. "I don't see why it wouldn't be amazing." The girls smiled. Yasmin kissed her boyfriend. "Wanna go down to the piano room?" she asked. "Sure." Cameron answered. They got up and Yasmin said, "We'll be back in a few." "Okay." the others said. The couple left the room and went downstairs.

Yasmin and Cameron walked into the piano room to find that it was empty. "Come here." Yasmin said. She lead Cameron over to a white Baby Grand piano and they sat down. "You can't play," Cameron said. "Can you?" "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Yasmin said. She started to play the tune to Melanie C's song, Reason. _"So you put your cards on the table, you're here, you're willing and able, do you really understand the challenge you've set yourself." _she sang. Cameron was impressed. He knew Yasmin could play guitar very very well, but piano, he would've never guessed. After singing the first verse and chorus, she asked, "Are you shocked that I can play?" "Yeah," Cameron answered. "Kinda." Yasmin finished playing the song and Cameron joined her in singing. After that, they went on back up to the room.

"Did you two have a good time?" Sasha asked as Yasmin and Cameron walked into the room. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "I shocked Cam because I can play the piano." "You didn't know that?" Cloe asked. "No." Cameron answered. He slipped his arm around her waist. "What's after Wembley again?" Nevra asked. "Our regular lives until we find out when we play at the ACC in Canada." Jade answered. "Oh." Meygan said. "I can't wait until tomorrow night," Dana said. "It'll be the highlight of my life." "And everybody else's." Fianna said. The girls laughed and talked some more with the boys. After a while, they all went to their rooms and went to bed.

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	6. Live From Wembley Stadium

**Chapter 6: Live From Wembley Stadium**

**Two Hours Before Show Time**

The Bratz girls sat in their hair and make-up chairs that Saturday night, getting their hair and make up finished up. Show time was in two hours, and they were now getting ready. Sasha had on the blue sparkley pants, boots, and tank top with hoodie. Cloe had on a blue sparkley dress and blue high-heel sandals. Yasmin had on a blue sparkley tube top under a blue hoodie, a blue sparkley skirt, and a pair of blue flats. Jade had on a blue sparkley tank top, blue sparkley arm warmers, a blue sparkley skirt with blue leggings, and a pair of blue platform pumps. "The highlight of our career and lives is about to happen," Sasha said as the make up girl applied eye shadow to her eye lids. "Do you know how nervous I am?" "I'm just as nervous as you," Yasmin said as the hair stylist worked on her hair. "This is just, so exciting." "Girls," the guys said as they walked in. "We're ready." "Of course you are," Jade said. "But we're girls. We take longer. Where are Dana and the others?" "Gettin' their seats," Dylan answered. "They said good luck." "Cool." Cloe said.

**Meanwhile, In Stilesville at Stiles High School**

Hannah and Natalie walked into Stiles High School that Saturday night, and headed straight for the auditorium. That's where everyone would be watching the biggest concert of the Bratz's career, their Wembley show. "This so cool," Hannah said. "I can't wait." "Me neither," Natalie agreed as she and Hannah sat down. "This is just as exciting as the Spice Girls playing there back in '98." "I agree." Hannah agreed. "Hey ladies." said a voice. Hannah and Natalie looked up and sat Bryce and Cade. "Hey fellas," Natalie greeted. "What's up?" "Watching the show like everyone else," Bryce answered. "This is so cool. You guys talked to Yasmin today?" Hannah smacked her forhead and said, "I was supposed to call her." She pulled out her phone, scrolled through her contacts, and pressed send when she got to Yasmin's cell phone. After a few rings, Yasmin answered, "Hello?" "Hi Yazzy," Hannah said. "It's Hannah." "Hey Hannah," Yasmin said. "What's all that noise?" "I'm in the auditorium," Hannah answered. "That's where everyone's watching the show at." "Cool," Yasmin said. "So, what's up? Hurry because I gotta finish getting my make up done." "Okay," Hannah said. "Me, Nat, Bryce, and Cade just wanted to say good luck and that we love you." "Thanks. Love you guys too," Yasmin said. "I gotta go. Love you and bye." "Love you too," Hannah said. "Bye." She closed up her phone and said, "She said that she loves us." They smiled and Nat said, "What time does it air?" "In two hours," Hannah answered. "We had to come and get our seats early." "Okay." Natalie said with a smile.

**At Wembley Stadium**

"We're done." said the make-up girls. The Bratz looked in the mirror and Jade said, "We're hot. Thanks you guys." The make up girls nodded then the Bratz left out of the hair and make-up room. "This is so exciting," Sasha said as she and the gang stopped to get their mikes. "I can't wait for it to start." "Me neither." Cloe agreed. "Hey Yasmin." said Cameron. Yasmin turned around and asked, "What's up?" Cameron put his arm around her waist and said, "Rock out there like you always do. My way of saying, Good Luck." "Thanks baby," Yasmin said. "I love you." "I love you too." Cameron said. They kissed, then parted. They gazed into eachother's eyes until Sasha said, "Yasmin, come here." Yasmin smiled and went over to her friends. "Look." Cloe said pointing to the screen that was backstage. They looked and sat that the stadium was really starting to fill up. "Are all those people really here to see us?" Cloe asked Ryan. "Yeah," Ryan answered with a smile. "Bratz are one of the biggest girl groups to hit Wembley since the Spice Girls. Of course those people are here to see us." "Too bad our dolls aren't," Jade said glumly. "Did you hear? Once the winter holiday season is over, in like, February, I think that they said all of our dolls have to be off of the shelves, since Mattel won that case." Sasha hugged her friend. "Hopefully," she said. "Mattel will make more Bratz dolls. So, the Bratz dolls and Barbie dolls can stop being rival fashion dolls." Jade smiled at her friend and returned the hug. "Love ya Sash." she said. "Love ya too." Sasha said. "I want a hug too." Yasmin and Cloe said. The girls joined in, then let go. After waiting just an hour longer, it was finally time for it to happen. The girls' intro was being showed to the audience." "Girls," Ryan said as she girls looked back from their lifts. "Good luck." "Thanks Ryan," the girls said. "We'll make you proud." "Rock it girls." the boys said. The girls smiled and the lift went on up onto the stage. As they got up on the stage, the girls startes singing Bratitude. After that song, they sang more and more. They had a total of six acts and five costume changes.

Finally, two hours later, it was time for the last song. "Okay Wembley," Yasmin said into her microphone. "Before we sing the last song, we just wanna say, thank you for coming out. You guys totally rock." "We wanna recognize some people in the audience here tonight," Sasha said into her microphone. "These girls, are our role models. They played here, for the first time, on September 20, 1998." "That was when we were only six years old," Jade said into her microphone. "Our parents, flew with us here, just to see these five, well, back then four, fabulous girls, play." "Now, here tonight to watch us make our dream of playing Wembley Stadium come true," Cloe said into her microphone. "The mothers of Girl Power, the Spice Girls. Give em' a hand." The Spice Girls stood up and everyone clapped. The Bratz waved and the Spices waved back. Melanie C was there, and Mel B, and Geri, and Emma, and Victoria, along with their husbands/boyfriends, and the kids. "Oh yeah," Yasmin added. "Give Melanie C another hand because she came out here very pregnant." Everyone laughed and the Spice Girls sat down. "Okay," Cloe said. "Everyone knows by now Yazzy. You didn't have to put it out there." Yasmin shrugged and smiled. "Moving on people," Jade said. "It's time for the last song, and I know you all know it." "We had to save the best for last," Sasha said. "Bratz girls, have you ever heard a song that you know, will make you wanna dance?" "I have." Yasmin answered. "That's what this song is about to do," Cloe said. "So let's make Wembley wanna dance. Hit it." The band started playing the song and the girls sang:

_All:  
Oh, oh ooh woah, oh ooh woah-oh  
Oh yeah, Come on now  
Oh ooh woah, oh ooh woah-oh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh oh_

Sasha:  
Tell me are ya ready now  
Gonna show ya how we turn it up  
Time to the party here tonight (tonight)

Cloe:  
We know what you're waitin' for  
Gonna turn it up a little more  
Make ya wanna start to move  
C'mon now don't be shy  
Cause...

All:  
When you're gettin' up in the groove  
And you're feelin' it like ya do (do)  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

Cause ya know we got what ya need  
And ya know we don't stop the beat  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

Yasmin:  
Everybody here with me  
C'mon let me heat ya scream  
Ya know the more ya get  
The more ya want  
(The more ya want)

Jade:  
Gotta get your groove on  
That's the way  
Keep the party goin' all night and day  
Ya know it's irresistable  
And now ya just can't stop (no)

All:  
When you're gettin' up in the groove  
And you're feelin' it like ya do (ooh)  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

Cause ya know we got what ya need  
And ya know we don't stop the beat  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

When we're jammin' up in the club  
And ya know ya can't get enough  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

When the party is goin' on  
And ya know that ya feel the song  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

When the party is goin' on  
And ya know that ya feel the song  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

Yasmin:  
I'm just saying that's how be do it  
(We do it)  
So let go and enjoy the ride  
(Just enojoy the ride)  
Let me see the way that you move it  
(You move it)  
C'mon and party every have a good time

Cloe:  
Woo!  
Oh ooh woah, oh ooh woah-oh  
Ya just can't stop, no

All:  
When you're gettin' up in the groove  
And you're feelin' it like ya do  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

Cause ya know we got what ya need  
And ya know we don't stop the beat  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

When we're jammin' up in the club  
And ya know ya can't get enough  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

When the party is goin' on  
And ya know that ya feel the song  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

When you're gettin' up in the groove  
And you're feelin' it like ya do (ooh)  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna... Oh oh, oh oh

Cause ya know we got what ya need  
And ya know we don't stop the beat  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna dance  
Make ya wanna...

Oh oh, oh oh

At the end of the song, the girls posed on the lifts and they went down. Everyone was cheering and everything. As they went down, the girls saw smiles on the Spice Girls' faces and saw them giving them a thumbs up. The girls got backstage and Sasha said to the boys, "What did you think?" "It rocked." Eitan answered. The guys hugged the girls. Cameron swept Yasmin of her feet and spun her around. "It was fantastic," he said. "You guys looked more nervous than we did." "You only had to sing one song." Yasmin said as Cameron put her down. She hugged him and he hugged her back. "Come on Yas." Jade said. Yasmin joined her friends and they put their hands in the middle. "Let's do it." Sasha said. Together, the girls shouted, "BFF's! Whoo!!!" After that, they had a group hug, realizing that their friendship would last forever, and that their dream of playing Wembley had come true. In fact, that was the cover story for Bratz magazine. Bratz:Live From Wembley Stadium.

Final Chapter done. More from me soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


End file.
